


A Child Not Your Own

by TrackerKitsune



Series: FFXIV Write 2019 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Drabble, FFXIV Write Challenge 2019, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Niran Kakhol, baby xaela boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: The Kahkol tribe adopt an abandoned child.





	A Child Not Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> FFXIV Write Challenge Prompt #10: Foster
> 
> Catch up day! And some backstory on my quiet Xaela man.

Raising a child not your own is never the easiest thing, the Kahkol know. They have taken in many such orphans and refugees over the years. This particular foster child of their current Khatun is at best, sullen and angry and at worst, a furious nightmare to deal with. The youngster is no more than ten summers old, short silvery hair clashing brilliantly with his golden eyes, and has a deep anger worthy of the Qerel in his heart once he recovers from dehydration and hunger.

For one of the Tumet children to not break loose is rare, but his adoptive mother notes with a disapproving eye how tightly tied his bonds are. On top of that, the boy has no name and turns a deep red in shame whenever the tribe wonders what to call him.

He doesn’t deserve one, he insists at first. As a child of the Tumet he was supposed to earn his name after catching up to the tribe, but a failure like him will only ever be called “Nergui” in the eyes of his former family. Pheung - the Khatun - scoffs and tells him that it’s nonsense to call a child “nothing”. She will find him a name and then the small boy can begin to heal from his brush with death.

"I will name him Niran."


End file.
